


What She Knew

by Ren_Koukun



Series: Character Mix-Up [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma loses an appendage, not gonna say which one, read to find out, she was in purgatory, with benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Koukun/pseuds/Ren_Koukun
Summary: Asmodeus finds himself a new bargaining chip against the Winchesters





	What She Knew

Emma knew many things.

Too many things for someone so young.

She knew she'd been killed by her uncle. She knew she'd been sent to purgatory. She knew if she wanted to survive she'd have to fight or fuck herself out of any situation. She knew as soon as she met Benny that she wouldn't ever have to worry about being double crossed for the first time in her life.

She also knew that she was no longer in purgatory.

Emma was being held by her wrists to the ceiling by chains, the room around her dank and too dark to see anything.

Emma felt she wouldn't be leaving any time soon.

The youngest winchester silently counted the passing hours until a door finally opened, light spilling into the room and momentarily blinding her.

A man, tall and greying, stepped into room while smoothing his hand over the front of his pristine white suit. A smile decorating his scarred face.

Yellow eyes met her own.

"Ah, the baby Winchester." He said, walking further into the room until he was a few feet in front of her, "How nice to finally meet you, now you probably don't know who I am but my name is Asmodeus."

Emma simply stared.

"This is normally the part where you introduce yourself." He snickered into his hand while running his eyes over her face, "but I see that you're a little tied up at the moment so I'll let it pass, I already know who you are already so it doesn't really matter."

Silence.

"Y'know I've never really understood monsters needs to intermix, except maybe in the case of the Amazons. You kinda need to mix, since you only have women and all that."

More silence.

"I am glad, however, that this stroke of luck has brought me you." The demon says condescendingly, walking slow circles around her, "now, it may not seem it, what with bullet through your head and all, but your daddy really does care about you."

And Emma understood why she was here.

"I just so happened to need a bargaining chip at the moment, I found out you at just the right time little girl."

Emma hated that nickname.

"Your daddy and your uncle took something of mine so I need you to be my trading tool. Please, speak up if you have any complaints."

Silence was the only answer.

"Good girl." The demon says, smacking his hands down on her bare hips and squeezing hard enough to leave bruises.

Emma kicked out and he retreated.

"Well I can see when I'm not welcome." He crossed his hands behind his back, turning around to leave with that smile still on, "I'll leave you to heal up, after all I can't very well trade you if you're broken can I?"

As he left Emma caught a glimpse of herself in the doorknob.

She was topless, open cuts marking her stomach and arms, showing muscle while she dangled limply above the ground.

Her tongue removed completely.

Emma knew pain.


End file.
